This invention relates generally to video security systems, and particularly relates to a video security system in which video information received by a remote camera is displayed on a television receiver with an intercom system, employing the television receiver's audio system, used for verbal communication.
Video displays in combination with a remote television camera have found widespread use as security systems. These systems utilize a video display which is entirely dedicated to a video surveillance mode of operation. Because of the requirement for a dedicated camera and video display, such systems have found use in only a limited number of environments such as in an industrial security system or a hospital patient monitoring system. To date, such security systems have not been integrated with a conventional television receiver and other available household fixtures to provide a video/audio home security system.
The present invention is intended to overcome the limitiations of the prior art in providing a video/audio security system which permits the user to view a conventional television receiver in receiving video information while orally communicating with a visitor by means of an intercom system coupled to the audio circuitry of the television receiver.